


Like a virgin

by KyrieFortune



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi Minamisawa is not a virgin and never felt like one, until he changed team and...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a virgin

**Author's Note:**

> 1508 words (FDP counter) // original published on 11/18/12 // original link here http://kyriefortune.livejournal.com/3593.html
> 
> It was a gift for a dear friend and it's kinda PWPish. Enjoy!

**A** tsushi Minamisawa was known among his old schoolmates for many things. Everyone knew about his devil-may-care attitude; some of them called him "narcissist", "egoist" and reproved him that "the world didn't spin around him", but deep inside, he knew that everyone wanted to be him. To be more precise, wanted to have him.

He knew that his intimate behaviour was immoral and dangerous, but he didn't give a single damn, as long as he could enjoy himself. He was fourteen, but he could say he already tasted many of the pleasures known to the flesh. Not everything, of course, that would be impractical, but almost every guy who was even remotely interested in him managed to get a piece of his body, and not necessary one at the time. As the time passed, he needed more, sex becoming his drug.

The only one able to satisfy him all alone and with no big effort was Norihito Kurama. One wouldn't even imagine how much his voice was sweet when groaning angered Atsushi's name. Maybe it was the fierce but hypocritic determination to never fall into his arms and the way he always strugged against but in the end surrendered to his flirting.

However, it arrived the time when Norihito couldn't satisfy him like the other times. He was better than anyone at pleasing him, anyway, but it just wasn't enough anymore. He wanted something new. His transfert at Gassan Kunimitsu happened right in time. No, it was not his main aim, but since a whole new hunting field was open, why would he not profit?

He pointed his eyes on Tsukasa Hyoudou since the first day in his new school. Obviously he looked for good-looking people, because having a skilled but unattractive lover ruined all the atmosphere. However, Tsukasa looked handsome, strong and, by the size of his bulge, well-equipped. It was enough for Atsushi to start his courting.

Needless to say, Tsukasa fell for him within a week. It took so long only because Atsushi was a new aquaintance, but he convinced Tsukasa to come over his house on Saturday evening, when his parents weren't around. They actually were never around, but he learnt that giving an aura of mystery and clandestinity really aroused whoever was in bed with him, and Tsukasa was no exception.

Everything started as always, eyes winking elvishly and grins darkening his face, them lips smashing onto lips. The thrill of a new experience runned in his body, as trails of saliva kept his tongues connected. But in the end, he would have just been another name to his long list of one-night lovers. Petting, a quick blowjob, a few minutes of sex, and then everything would have ended.

When Tsukasa lowered his pants, however, Atsushi blushed. He hadn't blushed in ages and he never blushed in front of a penis, that was for sure. But Tsukasa's crotch was beyond his wildest imagination. It was way bigger than any other member he had seen, and it still was still on the way of complete erection. He took it in his hand and quickly rubbed it against his fingers, but he quickly understood one hand wouldn't be enough to cover his length. He masturbated Tsukasa under his inquisitive eyes and stopped before it could completely harden, lowered his head and opened his mouth. Suddenly, he felt like his mouth couldn't hold the size of his shaft. He sucked and licked with many difficulties, as the walls of his cavity were oddily tensed, but he anyway did his best and Tsukasa's boner thickened and grinded his throath. When he looked up, Atsushi saw the small, mischievious sneer on Tsukasa's face, right before the stronger boy began to push his dick deep down his throath. His breath was cut in a second, but he felt an amazing feeling just below his stomach, the same that he felt everytime he had sex, but the thrill this time was more powerful than ever. Simply because he found a guy with a dick bigger than average.

He bobbed his head so much his head started to ache, but Tsukasa continued to shove his penis into his mouth and throath, gripping his hair hard and pulling his head against his hips, almost choking him. He was left breathless when Tsukasa pulled his hardness out. He never felt so good in his life, and they were still at the prelims.

Tsukasa enveloped his lips with his, wetting and licking them, putting in his tongue in his mouth with a desire he never felt in anyone. Everything he did was so full of passion and sex that drove Atsushi crazy, his mind turning numb and his abdomen like it was pressed and punched. Tsukasa's rough hands quickly rubbed his skin, undressing him, touching and squeezing every free centimeter of his body, driving Atsushi even more into lust. It was a matter of seconds before he was thrown on the bed and the other boy finished to undress himself and sat between his spreaded legs, continuing his work in his mouth, with his huge hard rock dick grinding his groin and stomach.

Atsushi extended a hand on his night table, picking the lube from the drawer and handing it to Tsukasa, who took it with a grin and covered his index and middle finger with the slicky fluid. A second later, they were both thrusting in his tight asshole, curling around his weak point, and Atsushi started to moan, not loudly, only a little, mumbling of how much he wanted to feel all his force inside him, to be fucked hard by him. Tsukasa didn't wait for long and removed his fingers from his hole, quickly filling it with the tip of his penis. Atsushi started to moan louder, controlling his voice, but then Tsukasa thrusted harshly and his dick entered him, and Atsushi began to lose his mind. It was the biggest member he had ever seen and it was making his way in his arse, so used to be fucked, but Tsukasa's cock was simply so big that it made him hurt, and the other was so damn good at screwing, way better that anyone else.

Tsukasa thrusted in more, hitting again the prostate, and Atsushi screamed in bliss. As the thrusts got deeper, he kept moaning, not softly as he was used, but loudly, almost crying. His mind was somewhere else, but his body was there, he felt it all the lust and pain, and the pulsating cock was thrusting so hard in his ass, that he felt for a second that he could even get pregnant from that. He felt dizzy as he never was, his rear turning quickly numb because the waves of pleasure were sweeping, running through his spine and hitting his brain like lightnights, the muscles stretching around Tsukasa's shaft and his limbs shivering. It was marvelous, the sharp ache provoked by Tsukasa's organ buried inside him, it was fantastic, sensational, he couldn't feel anything else apart from his body weighting on his and his heat burning his skin, and he mattered only about his massive dick, without noticing the little kisses Tsukasa was giving him on his neck and cheeks. He cared only for the jostles inside him and wondered for a second when the fuck Tsukasa managed to get that deep inside, before the pain got sharper than ever and something scraped inside him. He never felt so great and ashamed of himself, the noises he was shouting out of his lips were obscene, until he reached his orgasm and squirted all over his abdomen. After a few seconds, Tsukasa stopped thrusting and pulled himself out of Atsushi and released on his already dirty stomach.

In the afterglow, Atsushi felt all the pain sharpening around the wounds inside his canal, little drips of blood messing the sheets. He had never suffered so much in his life, not even on his first time, which was kinda boring to be honest. But he couldn't believe that so much pain would be that ecstatic and exausting. He didn't want to let such a great lover away, even if his size would hurt him and make him suffer like a virgin on his first time.

Nor Tsukasa wanted to leave, for all that mattered.

It was awkward, kissing someone after having rough sex with them, Atsushi wasn't used to romanticism. He kissed many, but only for pleasure, not for care, so that would have been his first romantic kiss, and again he felt his stomach contracting with something he never felt before. Tsukasa hugged and stroked him and the feeling kept of growing, and Atsushi hid his flushed face on the other's chest. No one really cared before, and that made Atsushi incredibly embarassed, he who never say no to the dirtiest fantasies.

That was the moment Atsushi Minamisawa decided that Tsukasa Hyoudou would be only his. He, his massive cock and his love, and in exchange he would be only Tsukasa's, he, his worn-out ass and his attention.


End file.
